


podfic --katemonkey's "The Jensen Family Secret"

by nagasvoice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Paternity, Team Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagasvoice/pseuds/nagasvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So Grandma Josephine decided that, right then and there, that she had to tell my dad that Jacob Jensen wasn't his father..."</p><p>podfic of a story by katemonkey</p>
            </blockquote>





	podfic --katemonkey's "The Jensen Family Secret"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Jensen Family Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/159874) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



> Thanks to kisahawklin for arranging hosting for this file-- my own fault I'm posting it late!

[For download as a single mp3](http://soleta.net/kisa/ante-up/jensen-family-secret.mp3)


End file.
